In recent years, study of M2M (Machine-to-Machine) communication is progressing in which communication is executed between machines that are connected to a communication network without operation by a human so that proper control of machines and the like are automatically performed. For example, in 3GPP, standardization is progressing as a name of MTC (Machine Type Communication) (non-patent document 1, for example).
In M2M, since a huge number of MTC UEs (user apparatuses for MTC) are assumed to be introduced, it is important to reduce the cost of the MTC UE, and study for it is progressing (for example, non-patent document 2). An MTC UE of low cost is referred to as a Low-cost MTC UE. This is described as LC MTC UE hereinafter.